And then there were two
by 1661ar
Summary: What if Jack and Elsa had been friends before Jack died. Silly little story. :-)
1. Soooooo Boring

Prolog

Before Jack Frost's transformation and before Queen Elsa and Princess Anna became trapped in their castle, Jack and Elsa were good friends- no, not just good friends- great friends. After the sisters' ensnarement, Jack was the only person (child or adult) to be able to enter and exit the castle freely. When Jack died, the Man in the Moon took everyone's memories of Jack except for Elsa. He only hid her memories in the back of her mind, just waiting for Elsa to meet the new Jack- Jack Frost…and for history to repeat itself, after so many years. Only, this time would be MUCH different.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ELSA and Jack Frost (though I wish I did)**

* * *

**Sorry if there is some time overlapping, because Jack has already become a guardian at the beginning of the fanfiction.**

Chapter 1- Jack

Being a Guardian was great and all, but did it have to be soooo boring. It's great and all making the kids laugh and play, but when it's not winter things… get… boring. Right now it was the middle of summer, and Jack had nothing to do, but sit around North's workshop and watch as the Yetis made toys and the elves electrocuted themselves in an attempt to make toys (but to no avail). Why did he have to be the only Guardian that didn't have work all year round? North had to invent toys for all the little kids. Bunny- the Easter Kangaroo, oops, the Easter Bunny had to make sure that all the little walking eggs get painted, and Tooth had to make sure no tooth was left behind. Jack had his 5-6 months of fun and then it was over, all over. The only place that was constantly cold was the North Pole, but that was North's Place not Jack's. About to die from boredom, I decide to fly around the world just to check up on the other guardians and say hello to some mortal friends.

But as I'm flying over who knows where, I feel cool air. Which is weird because it is the middle summer. Hesitating before throwing my caution to the wind, cause who would not go investigate a winter in the middle of summer if no one can see or hear you. Ouch, that last thought was not a happy reminder. As he floated down he felt a tug at the back of his mind like he had been here before. Shaking off the feeling Jack flew through the town, seeing everything was coated in a thick layer of ice. Jack felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw the terrible predicament the villagers were in here. Seething, he vowed to find whoever had caused and make them bring back summer (which is kinda weird because he usually couldn't wait for winter, but these people were suffering). He decided to fly around the village to start his search. Just as Jack was about to do just that something caught his eye up on the mountain, it looked like a giant ice castle, but that's not possible-is it? I mean not even he could do that and he was the very embodiment of winter, cold winds, and snow. But his curiosity got the best of him and he just had to find out what that…thing was upon the mountain.  
When I reach the top I see I have been proven wrong (which is like the first time **ever**, he he). Doing a double take I almost fall out of the sky, luckly I don't - cause I'm so perfect and all that. Slowly flying around the perimeter of the- I guess you could call it a palace of castle, I don't know- I notice the…building is very precise, no ruff edges or anything. Gradually, my curiosity get the best of me again and tells me to do something, **ANYTHING!**


	2. FlashBacks

Elsa-Chapter 2

What was happening to her, one moment she was a perfect, ordinary girl the next she was a enchantress who was out to get all of Arendell.

All she wanted was to be free of this curse on her shoulders. After she hurt Anna she never felt the same about her "powers".

Sighing as she walked up the mountain she wondered maybe this was better, for her just to be isolated while Anna ruled Arendell.

Her spirits higher she began to sing and by the time she finished her first song, se already had a new palace made out of ice.

SHe walked into her new home and crashed on the couch with a sign, she was both sad about what everyone thought of her but at the same time that she did not have to hold back her icy powers.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion out on the balcony, swiftly she caused her gown to shrink down to a tee and a skirt complete with a pair of combat boots and a danger in each boot (She could melt small thing like clothes or items back then).

Slowly she made her way to the balcony door, after she had opened the door enough to slip her thin frame through she came face-to-face with, who would have guessed, Jack Frost (though she didn't know that then).

Surprised, she stumbled back and slammed into the glass-like doors of the balcony. Cracking up Jack fell to the floor, while Elsa just stood there with a huff lingering in the air.

Regaining her confidence, she addressed him,"Who do you think you are...," Jack looked up and she looked his face over, "…J-Jack", Elsa finished with a stammer.

Confused, as how this young women knew his name Jack asked with narrowed eyes, "How do you know my name?, and it's Jack **FROST**".

Elsa just as confused as him was trying to process all this new information.

Finally Elsa spook to break the silence " I'm sorry, you just look so much like my friend Jack Overland, at least he would have looked like you."at this last though Elsa began to tear up.

Trying to hold the tears back was like trying to climb Mt. Everest without an oxygen tank. They slid down her porcelain skin and froze the minute touched her chin.

* * *

Thanks to all the views :-)

**BurntMyChocalate**-Thanks for the encouragement

**DragonIceFury**-(love the name, by the way) You bet.


End file.
